This Thing
by Nix1978
Summary: After a case in Wyoming, Derek & Emily reminisce over their pasts in a hotel bar. (A rubbish summary I know, but I don't want to give the story away too soon) Now a two shot based on a prompt from the 'ImagineMorganAndPrentiss' TUMBLR
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this quick oneshot from a prompt posted on a cute TUMBLR blog called **_**ImagineMorganAndPrentiss **_**(to access it, write the name followed by 'dot' tumblr 'dot' com). I'll give you the post at the end of the story. **

**Remember, Emily used to work in Chicago before she joined the BAU….**

The lights were dim and soft jazz music played making the room feel cosy and sleepy. David Rossi took the last swig of the golden brown liquid from the whisky glass and placed it on the bar as he stood up off his stool.

"Well that's me done." He said, placing a soft hand on Derek's shoulder. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"See you Rossi." Emily smiled, her fingers resting around the rim of her glass, still half full.

"At least _you_ made it past midnight." Derek chuckled, "Better than the others. Everyone is such a lightweight."

"Hey, I'd drink you two under the table if I wanted. Experience always wins over youth Derek. You should know that by now." The older profiler winked.

"Yeah yeah. Next time Rossi. Next time." Derek challenged, Rossi then turning on his heels, holding his hand up with a wave as he walked away from the two Agents left propping up the hotel bar in state of Wyoming.

"I can't wait to get home tomorrow." Emily sighed, "This case took way too long."

"I know, but I don't think anyone is as keen to get out of here more than Rossi." Derek chuckled.

"Oh yes. His old fling from the precinct." She smiled.

"He seems to have one of those wherever he goes. I can't believe he didn't remember her name." Derek said, shaking his head, "Rossi looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him."

"What about that poor woman?" Emily bargained. "I'd of been so embarrassed."

"Well I suppose Rossi has been around the block a few times. But to not remember her at all."

"Oh like you remember the name of every woman you've ever slept with Derek Morgan." She snarked, rolling her eyes.

The dark Agent's mouth hung open and he raised a brow towards her, "You don't have a very high opinion of me do you?"

"Derek." She began as a matter of fact, "If someone pointed you out to most women at Quantico and asked who you were, the most common answer would be _'_Derek _the player_ Morgan'."

"Oh that hurts." He mocked, placing a hand to his chest, "But contrary to what you might think, I really haven't had many one night stands. I do like to do the whole dating thing first."

"Really?" She said with a raised brow, unconvinced.

"Yes really."

"So it's never happened to you then? Woken up next to someone and not known their name?"

He pursed his lips and glanced sidewards and upwards.

"See, I knew it." She smiled satisfied, "So, tell me then."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Who says I have a story?" She defended.

"I know Emily Prentiss is a bit of a wild child. Or at least used to be."

"Oh right. You think so eh? Well, you go first then."

"I will, but this better not be a trick and when I've finished you say you've got nothing."

"Well, you're gonna have to take the gamble aren't you?" She nodded, attempting to remain serious.

"I guess. But I reckon it'll be worth it."

"We'll see." She smirked.

"Ok. So there is this one woman that I don't know the name of and it's bugged me for a long time."

He paused, taking a mouthful of beer, "I don't suppose you know Bennett's Bar from when you worked in Chicago? It's on Lincoln Avenue. "

"Actually I do." She half chuckled, "Popular with local law enforcement. I mostly tried to avoid it."

"Hmm." He frowned at her last statement and decided he would probe that later, "Anyway, it was my last day working for Chicago PD before I left to come to Quantico. My buddies wanted to take me for a leaving drink so they took me there. Got me absolutely wasted. Gave me shots, spiked my beer with spirits.… The lot."

Emily laughed silently taking a sip of her bourbon. "I've never seen you wasted."

He shook his head, leaning in closer to her, "And nor will you…. _ever_." He stressed, "I have no intention of being in that state ever again."

"So what happened?"

"The music was playing. No pounding, and the room was spinning. I just had to get out of there. I was talking to this girl at the bar and I remember her holding my hand and leading me outside. We were basically sneaking out like a couple of kids. After that, I don't remember much other than waking up the next morning in my apartment and she was gone."

"How do you know she was even there?"

He smirked, looking downward as if his mind was right back there, "Oh, I _know_ she had been there. I remember parts of the night. It was pretty blurry but I know I had a real good time." He winked.

She rolled her eyes with a small smile dancing on her lips. "What _do_ you remember then?"

He licked the liquor that lingered on his lips then bit down on the bottom one, attempting to subdue a contemplative smirk. "I remember her voice. It was really husky. Incredibly sexy. Drove me totally wild when she whispered in my ear." He said, taking a long swig of his beer as he remembered, "She had long dark hair that was so soft it was like silk, _and_… she did this thing…." He continued, glancing back up to Emily with his brow raised.

She scrunched her nose and looked at him cautiously, "Do I want know what _this thing_ is?" She murmured.

"It was nothing really kinky." He laughed, shaking his head a little, "It was just she did this thing with her tongue on my ear when she whispered in it and…" He paused, still looking down as he reminisced, not noticing Emily's eyes suddenly boring into him, "Well." He continued, "I don't know why, but I know it blew me away. Like seriously, I can still kinda feel it."

Emily's breath suddenly caught in her throat and hearing her small gasp, he looked back up to her, "I'm grossing you out aren't I?" He asked with a smile.

She cleared her throat and then pressed her lips together, "No." She shook her head, "What else do you remember?" She asked, the words falling out of her mouth more eagerly than she would have liked.

"I remember her tattoo."

"Tattoo?" She felt her hands go clammy.

"Yeah." His brow furrowed and he pursed his lips as he recalled, "It was a small black and white butterfly above her hip." He said, lightly placing his hand on his own side, just where the ink work would have been on her, "I remember paying that _a lot_ of attention."

The brunette sat upright, releasing some of the tension from her chest, "You sound like you remember a lot." She nervously chuckled.

He shrugged and let out a long sigh, "Not really. That's it. I don't even remember her face." He said sadly, "The only clue she left me was her bra."

Emily suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and choked a little on the remnants of the bourbon, "Oh god." She uttered, placing her hands to her mouth.

Derek's face scrunched up in confusion. "What's up?"

She exhaled, "Nothing." She whispered from behind her palms.

"So then." Derek began, a playful smile forming on his lips, "Your turn."

She stared at him blankly.

"Oh no. You're not getting away with this Emily Prentiss." He told her, shaking his head, "There's no way you don't have a story to tell."

She lowered her hands into her lap and bit her bottom lip anxiously, "You already know mine." She breathed.

"What? No I don't. You haven't told me anything before."

She swallowed and took a long sip of her drink before turning her gaze back to him, "The bra…. That your mystery woman left behind." She paused.

"Yeah?" He questioned in confusion.

"It was red lace with black stitching right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "But how did you…."

His eyes widened in realisation and the two profilers remained locked into each other's stare for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually, Derek traced his tongue quickly along his lips to moisten them due to the dryness that had suddenly formed before breaking the silence. "You mean me and you…" He nodded towards her, waving a hand too and fro between their bodies.

She nodded mutely as she breathed slowly and cautiously.

"But I remember her voice." He uttered hastily, shaking his head in disbelief, "It didn't sound like you."

"I had a cold." She told him, "That's why I was drunk as well. I'd had a shitty day at work, not eaten, taken loads of medicine and then hit the bar. Medicine, no food and alcohol is _not_ a good combination."

He swallowed hard as his chest rose and fell heavily, not taking his eyes off her, "Wow." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." She agreed, a shy smirk beginning to take over her lips, "I don't usually do that kind of thing you know." She was quick to add.

His set of perfect white teeth began to show as he smiled widely at her, "I know." He assured with a nod, "I just wish I could remember more now."

"Oi." She scolded, unable to subdue a quite giggle.

"Although." He bargained, "There are certain parts I remember very very well." He said, his eyes wondering up and down the length of her body.

"Derek Morgan." She mumbled through gritted teeth, pushing him playfully on the chest, "You better get those images out of your head right now."

"No chance." He chuckled, with a quick suggestive raise of his brow and large grin.

She leant one elbow on the bar and let her head fall into the palm of her hand. "This is so embarrassing." She muttered.

He reached one hand over and gently gripped her forearm, pulling lightly so she revealed her face to him once again, "Hey. Don't be silly. It was a long time ago, and _if_ it was embarrassing, it would equally be for me as it is for you."

"I guess." She agreed, unable to hold his stare, paying her attention to the nearly finished bourbon and desperately wanting the glass to be full again.

"I went back you know." He said.

She suddenly averted her gaze back to him, "What?"

"To Bennett's Bar. The next night. I know it was silly as I probably wouldn't have even recognised you, but I thought if you were there may be you'd remember me."

"Why did you go back?" She asked, her voice slight, but surprised and inquiring.

He shrugged, "I dunno. But something made me go back. I knew there was something about her….. Well, you I guess." He awkwardly smiled, a blush of embarrassment suddenly flashing across his face, "It was stupid really and of course you weren't there and then I left for Washington the next day so….."

"Oh." She said shyly, diverting her eyes from his once again.

There was a short silence in the air as both of their minds wandered back, and then he remembered, "Do you want it back?" He said.

"What?" She asked with a dipped brow.

"Your bra. Do you want it back?"

"Oh gees." She laughed with a shake of the head, feeling the awkwardness begin to dissipate, "Please don't tell me you've still got it."

"Maybe." He grinned, "Have you still got the matching panties?"

Her mouth fell open, feigning shock, "I think you remember a lot more than you're letting on buddy." She uttered, leaning into him so the bar man was out of earshot.

"It's _all_ coming back to me now." He smiled.

"Stop it." She told him, slapping the top of his arm lightly.

"Anyway. What about you?" He asked, ignoring her vein attempt at scolding him. "What do _you_ remember?"

She pursed her lips together as she attempted to stop herself from smiling, "Let's just say." She began, hopping off her stool and lifting the tumbler to her lips, "I remember a certain someone doing _this thing _with their tongue too."

She finished off her drink in one last mouthful, her eyes flashing at him over the rim of the glass, before placing it back down on the bar. She took a small step towards him and leant her body forward so her lips were by his ear, "….And their fingers." She whispered, him closing his eyes as he felt her warm familiar breath play on the surface of his skin.

When it disappeared, he quickly opened his eyes to see her turning on her heels and begin to walk away. "Right, I'm off to bed." She called back to him.

He stared wide eyed at her swaying hips and soft dark hair bobbing as she moved away from him, and then shook his head, snapping himself out of his Emily Prentiss trance. He gulped down what was left in his beer bottle and grabbed both of their jackets off the stool next to him, jogging to catch up with her.

"You left this." He smirked, handing the black fitted blazer that was balanced on his one finger.

"Oh thanks." She smiled, accepting it off him, "You off to bed too?"

"No." He shook his head surely, "I'm off for a _very very_ cold shower…"

And she just stopped, shook her head with a warm, reminiscent smile and watched as he paced ahead of her, fumbling for the room key in his pocket.

**So the post from the tumblr page was… **_**During Emily's time working in the Chicago field office, she and Derek had a drunken one night stand, but they were both too wasted to remember each other.**_

**Hope you enjoyed…. Let me know ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did set this story to complete, but quite a few people asked for a sequel, so I've done one. I'm not sure if it's what people expect or want, but I hop you like it anyway.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter…..**

The two agents sat opposite each other in Morgan's office catching up on paperwork from their last three cases. The team had returned from Wyoming the day before and had been sent home by Hotch the moment they had landed after a gruelling few days on the case.

Upon seeing each other as they reported for duty the next morning, Derek and Emily had exchanged an amused smirk, the craziness of their discovery in the hotel bar a couple of nights ago not lost on either of them, nor entirely sunken in.

The day had consisted of a long debrief by Hotch, with him insisting all paperwork relating to the Wyoming case was handed to him by the end of the working day. Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, JJ and Reid all remained in the briefing room to complete theirs together and considering the exhaustion, everyone was in a good mood, a sense of satisfaction of solving a case that appeared to be a lost cause at one point, lifting the mood.

The revelation had made no difference to the team dynamic…. Just to the dynamic of two people: Today, as Derek passed Emily a file across the table, and their fingers glanced a touch, they both shot each other a quick knowing look, somehow the touch lingering and sending a weird, awkward sensation through them both. And as he walked around her, making his way to get coffee, his chest brushed her back and she skipped a breath, looking around her team mates to see if they had noticed her sudden tension and slight burning up. But of course none of them did….. apart from Derek, who only noticed as he was looking around the room himself to check for the very same thing as her.

So the day had grown old and one by one the profilers all left for the weekend, the bull pen in darkness all but for a stream of light beaming through the blinds from Morgan's office;

"We're such losers." He sighed, throwing his pen on the desk, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"What?" Emily asked, glancing up form the file she was working on.

"We're sat here on a Friday night whilst everyone else is home enjoying themselves."

"It was your idea to finish off all these cases." She told him, looking back down to her paperwork, "And thanks for pointing out that I too am a loser with nothing better to do on Friday night."

He silently chuckled and folded his arms across his chest, his gaze fixed on her.

She spent the next thirty seconds or so oblivious to him, but eventually felt his glare. She lifted her eyes to meet his that were smiling... No, not smiling…. Smirking at her.

"Stop it." She lightly snapped with a frown.

"What?" He defended, feigning innocence.

"Looking at me like that" She said suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"Like what?"

"Like you're remembering me naked."

He grinned and his eyes creased at the edges as he chuckled and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk, "I was _not_ remembering you naked..." He paused, "…. But I am now." He answered with a quick cheeky raise of his brow.

She tutted and closed her eyes momentarily as she scolded herself, but quickly, she pulled her thoughts together and pursed her lips, opening her eyes to look straight into his... "Well now I'm imaging you naked too"... She told him with a satisfied smirk.

But his smile just widened...

"Oh gees, you love that don't you." She snarled, sucking her bottom lip, lowering her gaze back down to the file.

"Depends" He shrugged.

"On what?" She muttered without looking back up to him.

"On whether you like what you remember."

When she didn't respond he just watched her and saw her press her lips together in an attempt to subdue the smirk that was threatening to form.

A few short silent seconds later she looked up upon seeing him begin to stand up out of the corner of her eye, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"We..." He said, grasping the edge of the Manila file and closing it shut, "Are going to get some dinner and a drink... On me."

"But we've got to finish this..." She half heartedly argued

"It can wait till Monday" He said, lightly taking hold of her forearm and encouraging her to stand up... "We need to talk about Chicago away from this place... Let's just get it over with."

"There's nothing to get over with," She frowned as he placed her jacket over her shoulders.

"Yes there is. If every time I look at you, you think I'm imagining you naked, we have a problem. So let's go and talk this out."

He placed his hand in the small of her back and gently guided her out of his office and she didn't resist, knowing he was right.

~~CM~~

She sat in the booth at the bar come diner, the team's favourite after work haunt. He set two glasses of ice cold beer down on the table and slid into the seat opposite her.

"Cheers." He smiled, holding out his drink to her.

"Cheers." She reciprocated, knocking his glass with hers then taking a sip of the fizzy liquid.

"So are we gonna order some food? I'm starving." She said, placing the drink back down.

"I already did."

"You ordered for me?" She said with an unimpressed snark.

"I know what you like."

Her breath caught in her throat just a little, that sentence suddenly having an entirely different connotation….. To her anyway.

"You think so?" She carried on, swallowing away her thoughts.

"I'll tell you what." He suggested, "If the food comes out and it's not what you would have ordered, I'll finish up the paperwork for the Chester and the Hardwick cases all by myself."

She laughed and took another drink of beer, "Ok. You've got yourself a deal."

"But you've got to be honest." He told her.

"Of course."

"So." He began, suddenly sounding more serious. "Let's talk."

"I'm not sure I know what we're supposed to say." She answered, a bewilderment and nervousness in her tone.

He took a laboured breath before leaning forward and clasping his hands around his glass. "Look. I just don't want you thinking that every time I look at you, I'm thinking about that night. Perving on you or something."

She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip. Because the truth was, every time she looked at him since they had found out about that night in Chicago, all she could think about was that night. His soft lips exploring her… dancing upon her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. His fingers tracing across her hips, down and up her thighs. She had always remembered, only difference now was that she saw his face….. Every time.

"I don't think you've perving." She answered softly. "I know you're not that kind of guy. But it's fresh. We just found out two days ago we had sex. I'm just getting my head around it."

"I know." He conceded, "Me too. I just don't want it to change things between us."

But it had and he knew it had. Truth was he did want it to change things, just not for the worse. "I just don't want you to feel awkward around me Emily." He uttered, trying to salvage something out of this conversation that was taking them both round in circles.

"I don't." She smiled, "I promise."

Their stare lingered for a few seconds, interrupted by the waitress hovering to the side of them.

"Burger with cheese." She offered.

"That's mine." Morgan said, moving his beer glass out of the way so she could place the plate down.

She put the other in front of Emily.

As the waitress disappeared, Derek watched with a smile as the brunette inspected the food. She lifted the bun to reveal a thick beef burger, extra pickle, no cheese with mayo and mustard instead of relish and a healthy portion of crinkled fries on the side.

She looked up to him with a raised brow, "Looks like I'll still be working on those files." She said reluctantly, popping one of the fries in her mouth.

They both sat and enjoyed the food in silence for a few minutes, but she knew something was up as he kept glancing at her and then quickly back down to his plate.

"Something's still bugging you." She stated, rather than asked, not wanting to give him the opportunity to say no.

"May be." He shrugged.

"So say it. That's why we're here right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, finishing off his mouthful of food and wiping his hands on a paper napkin before continuing, "Why did you leave in such a hurry…..? That morning."

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"Kinda." He shifted awkwardly, "I just always wondered what I did."

"Derek." She began, placing her forearm on the table, leaning forward a little, "You didn't do anything. It's just I woke up in a place I didn't know, lying naked next to someone I didn't even know the name of."

"Well if you'd of waited, you could have found my name out….. Or at least have been reminded of it. Because at some point you must have known it right?"

"True. But one thing I did know, was that you were a cop. And we both know how quickly gossip spreads. I didn't want to be _that_ girl people talked and laughed about."

He tilted his head to the side and stared at her in thought, a frown slowly creasing his brow.

"What?" she asked.

"You really think I would have told everyone about you? Laughed about you?"

"Derek, I know _you_ wouldn't do that. But I didn't know who you were back then, did I?"

He shrugged, "Fair enough. But let me ask you something else." He uttered, leaning slightly over the table, "If you'd of stayed and I'd asked you out on a date, would you have said yes?" A cheeky grin suddenly embodying his face.

She remained silent, staring at him, sucking at her bottom lip to subdue her embarrassed smirk. Sitting back against the seat, she folded her arms, "That's not a fair question." She stated.

"Why?" He asked, his smile fading just a little as if already rejected, "You can say no." He said. "Did you think I was a jerk? Is that what you remember?"

She took a breath, her gaze on him not faltering as she thought about her memories.

"I'll tell you what I remember." She uttered, her voice more serious, but still warm, her eyes half smiling at him. "I remember a real fun guy; Someone who made me laugh….. _a lot_. More than I had in a long time. Someone who opened doors for me and held my hand as I stumbled up his staircase. Someone who hesitated before we went into his bedroom and asked me if I was sure. And I remember someone who made me feel special and wanted for one night. You're the kind of guy that makes a girl feel like she's the only woman on the planet at that one moment. That's a nice quality to have Derek."

"Really?" He said with a hint of surprise, staring at her, thinking that right now, she was the only woman on the planet to him.

"Yes really." She insisted, "But don't let that go to you head buddy. I was drunk remember." She winked with a smile.

He lightly chuckled before allowing it to fade and eyeing her with a seriousness again, "So why _didn't_ you stay?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"Because I was embarrassed." She almost sighed, as if defeated that she had to admit it. "What guy is going to think much of a girl who goes home with them after knowing them for a couple of hours?"

"I did exactly the same." He shrugged, "Why is it different for you than for me?"

"Oh c'mon Derek. You know it's different. How people think."

"And that really bothered you? What I thought of you."

"I guess it did." She sadly smiled.

"Well. I'm glad you came home with me. I just wish I hadn't scared you off."

"You didn't." She defended quickly, "Believe me, you must have made feel safe for me to go home with you like that….. I mean I _really_ don't do that kind of thing normally. I want you to believe that."

"I do." He uttered, leaning forward as if she would believe him more the closer he was to her. "I do have a confession though." She said quietly, her eyes glancing up at him with a hint of shyness.

He nodded with a thin smile encouraging her to continue.

"That morning, when I left your place, I slammed the communal door shut and began to walk away. I was half way down the street when I stopped and went back."

"Why?" He asked with an amused frown.

"I checked the name by your door bell….."

She paused waiting for it to sink in… it only took a few seconds for realisation to dawn on him. He closed his eyes and shook his head with annoyance. "I meant to change that from the day I moved in. It said Carter right?"

"Yes." She chuckled, "How long did you live there?" She asked with a playful scolding raised brow.

"Two and half years." He answered sheepishly, "I'm such an idiot."

"You're an idiot….? Well I'm a loser. I looked up all the 'Carters' in the Chicago Police Department to see if I could figure out where you worked. Do you know how many Carters there were?"

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"Twenty three." She stated.

He closed his eyes and silently laughed and when he opened them again she was smiling at him, "See." She began, "I kinda went back too."

"That's good to know." He smiled, taking a swig of his beer. "_And_….. I'm not the only loser." He winked.

"Hey!" She protested, giving him a light kick under the table.

"So, as we're on a roll." He continued, "When did you get your tattoo?"

"The butterfly?"

"You mean you have more than one?" He asked with an intrigued surprise.

Her eyes smiled before her lips, "You don't remember?"

"So you do?"

She shook her head. "Not telling."

"What have I gotta do to find out?"

"Buy me a few more of those." She said glancing down to their half empty beer glasses.

Her words fell out before her brain switched into gear and she immediately felt herself burn up. "I didn't mean….." She continued, but then just stopped herself and scrunched up her face… Flirting with Morgan had always been easy. Second nature, because neither of them believed the other would ever really go there. But of course now, they had gone there…..

And he felt it too, and to save her blushes, and to get her to look him in the eye instead of averting his gaze by looking at every other person in the bar apart from him, he moved on hastily.

"So what does it mean then?"

"What?" She asked, her gaze back on him.

"The tattoo. What does it mean?"

She traced her tongue along her bottom lip and then bit down on it, swallowing hard and shifting in her seat.

"It's ok." He uttered softly, sensing her awkwardness once again, "You don't have to tell me."

She looked him in the eye and saw the flash of disappointment that he tried to hide.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." She said quickly with a small shake of the head, "It's just I don't want to say right now. Not here. I'm not ready."

He stared at her intently and saw a pleading in her face….. a panic.

"It's ok." He said, reaching his hand across the table and placing it atop hers…. And when she didn't flinch or move her hand away from under his, he smiled and rubbed her soft skin gently with his thumb, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"But I do wanna tell you. Just not now. Not here."

"Ok." He nodded, "Let's forget the tattoo." He pulled his hand away and began to stand up, "Let's have another drink."

"Ok." She said, placing her hands on the edge of the table and pushing herself up, "But I'm buying. It's my round."

"Hey. I'm not arguing." He smiled, holding out his hands in front of him in mock surrender and sat back down.

As she shuffled out of the booth, she flashed him a grateful smile and walked away, silently thanking him for knowing when to leave her be… But then he always did; Never pushed her. Never intruded when he sensed her walls clambering up. It was just one of the reasons he was the person on the team she was closest to. Felt at most ease, and she didn't want to lose that.

A few minutes later, he saw her walking back towards their table and frowned as he saw her carrying a tray.

"What the hell have you got?" He asked as she sat the tray down in front of him.

"I thought." She said, picking up the small shot glasses and placing them one by one in a line between them both, "It was about time we had a proper drink."

"You call this a proper drink?" He said counting the drinks as she set them down.

"What? You don't think you can keep up?" She asked with a playful smirk.

A wide smile lit up his face, just happy their night hadn't been ruined by his questioning, and he shook his head, "Oh c'mon now Ms Prentiss. You know better than to challenge me. You're on."

He picked up one shot glass, signalling her to do the same with a nod of his head, "Right, slowest one to finish all five buys the next round."

"Oh buddy, you're going down." She chuckled, picking up her first glass.

"After three." He said, "One…. Two… "

And two hours later and more shots than they would be able to count, they still sat opposite each other in the emptying bar, laughing so hard their faces had begun to ache. They had managed to leave the horror and sadness of their day jobs behind, move on from the subject of Chicago and talk about everything but.

"Ok." She grinned, swaying in her seat a little with the effects of the alcohol taking over, "Do you think it's time we got out of here?"

"I guess." He agreed reluctantly, standing up and holding a hand out to her, which she gratefully accepted to steady her.

~~CM~~

They sat on the back seat of the cab in a comfortable silence, both of them fuzzy from the evening full of drinks. Derek watched the road ahead, leant slightly towards the brunette, one hand placed on the seat to balance him. She sat looking out of the side window, the buildings, people and trees whizzing by making her feel dizzy. Her hand fell down by her side and brushed his fingers….. and she didn't move them until the cab began to slow down, turning into her street.

"Ok, so this is me." She almost sighed, turning to smile at him. "Thanks for a good night Derek." She said softly.

"No. Thank _you_. I had a great time. I needed it." He uttered.

"I think we both did." She smiled.

They both let their gaze linger a little longer than would be normal, before she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Derek." She whispered, then turning and opening the cab door.

"Goodnight." He uttered, barely loud enough for her to hear as she climbed out of the vehicle.

He watched her fumble around in her purse for her keys, glance back at him with a sorry smile and then walk up the path towards her building.

As she listened to the cab pull away, she closed her eyes and cursed herself. And then cursed him… Why did he have to be a gentleman _all_ the time? Why couldn't he be the Derek Morgan back in Chicago that night….? Just for one night.

She quickened up her pace as the cold began to encompass her and entered the building. As the elevator climbed the floors, she looked in the mirror on the back wall and shook her head; Why couldn't she be the Emily Prentiss back in Chicago?

She hastily searched in her purse for her cell and pulled it out, keyed in the pass code and went straight for 'last number dialled'.

"_Emily?"_ His surprised, gruff voice at the other end answered. _"Everything ok?" _

"Yeah…. Do want a coffee?"

There was a couple of seconds silence before she heard him speak once again, but it wasn't to her.

"_Buddy, can you take me back to the last stop please?"_ She heard him say to the cabby.

"_Coffee sounds good."_ He then said to her._ "I'll be right there."_

She slipped off her jacket and hung it on the hook next to the front door, then paced slowly down the corridor and into her kitchen, smiling and shaking her head as she filled the kettle with water. As she flicked the switch to turn it on, she heard the sure, but not hard, knock at the door.

She took a deep breath, ran her hands over her hair as she made back down the hallway. She swallowed hard with nerves before opening up the door.

"Hey." He uttered as he saw her face once again.

"Hey." She smiled, stepping aside to allow him inside.

She turned her back to him, taking her time to bolt the three separate locks, then took a key out of her pocket. Her breathing was slow and shallow, feeling his presence right behind her.

She exhaled a mixture of a sigh and giggle as her fingers fumbled with the key in the lock. The alcohol had loosened her senses and the small sober part of her brain was asking the other part what on earth she was doing inviting him up.

But everything suddenly calmed as she felt his warm hand on the back of hers, steadying her, and she finally turned the key successfully.

They remained in that position for a few seconds, her chest rising and falling heavily, his breathing falling in line with hers.

"Emily." Fell from his lips, so quiet she barely heard it.

As the last syllable still hung in the air, she spun round quickly and found his hips first with her hands, followed by her lips crashing on to his. She pushed his arms, forcing him to backup until they hit the first obstacle; His butt crashed into the side table knocking off the brown pottery vase she had bought from Italy on to the floor, the iron handle breaking off.

"Shit. Sorry." He mumbled into her, their kisses not relenting.

"It's ok." She breathed, "I'll get another one."

Their lips did not part as their hands wondered; Hers traced along his strong arms and around his broad, strong shoulders. His stoked her hair and then made their way down to cup her face.

"You sure?" He whispered.

"Uh huh." She nodded, grasping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

She gripped his forearms and walked backwards, guiding him along the hallway. Their kisses became more fervent, items of clothing were shed and as they entered her bedroom, he snaked his arms around her now naked form and lifted her, carrying her the final few steps until he lowered her on to the bed.

He hovered above her and stared, getting lost in her dark eyes that were sparkling at him.

"I remember." She whispered.

"Remember what?" He growled.

"Those fingers." She said, entwining her in his and guiding them onto her hips. "I remember how they felt. How you made me feel."

He smiled and let his eyes wonder down her body; He brushed his fingertips over the butterfly tattoo, then across her hip, over her stomach and breasts, taking in every inch of her with his stare.

He stopped above her, his eyes looking glazed over and shook his head.

"What?" She murmured.

"You should have someone to make you feel special and wanted every day." He told her, "It's crazy that you don…."

"Shhh ." She hushed, putting one finger to his lips, then reaching up with both hands and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head towards hers, bringing her lips in line with the side.

"Make me feel the way you did before." She whispered, her warm breath against his ear, causing him to close his eyes, taking him right back to that night in Chicago. As she nipped at his earlobe and traced the tip of her tongue along its edge, he lost control.

He took her mouth in his hungrily, hooked his hands underneath her and pushed her further up the bed, and they took to their playground for the next couple of hours…

~~CM~~

The following morning, his eyelids slowly opened and he squinted as the sunlight from between the undrawn curtains assaulted is eyes. He was lay on his back, his head resting upon a soft cream pillow. He looked to his side and saw her, sound asleep, lay on her side facing towards him. The tips of her fingertips rested against his side and he daren't move for fear she would move them away.

So he lay perfectly still, staring up at the ceiling listening intently to the sound of her breathing and intermittently glancing at her, not to check she was awake, but to take in the sight of her so peaceful with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Eventually he felt her begin to stir and he watched her until her eyes opened slowly and heavily to meet his.

"You're still here then?" He smiled, his voice deep and gruff from the cocktail of a hangover and remnants of sleep that was still whirling around his body.

"It's my apartment." She mumbled dryly, closing her eyes once again.

He chuckled silently and turned to look back up at the ceiling entwining his fingers together and resting them on his stomach.

"_You're_ still here then." She stated softly and he could hear the smirk in her tone.

He let his head fall to the side and smiled at the brunette who peeped her eyes open to quickly glance at him.

"I'm not running off anywhere." He uttered, "Not my style."

"Oi." She protested, lazily pushing his hip, her hand resting there for a few seconds until she rolled on to her back and placed her forearm over her face, "I feel so rough." She moaned as her head throbbed and her stomach turned in circles.

"Me too." He agreed.

"You want coffee?" She asked, letting her face fall to the side so she could see him.

He nodded.

"In bed?"

"Definitely."

A smirk danced upon her lips, "Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She grasped the edge of the single sheet that covered both of their bodies, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She paused for a split second….. A split second….. That's all the time she had to decide whether to run for the en suit bathroom a few feet away in an attempt to give him the least view of her naked body, or make for her silk dressing gown that hung on the back of her door at the other side of the room.

She went with her gut….. She lightly threw the sheet from off her body and stood up slowly, with as much grace as she could manage with the hangover from hell. She walked across the room with no haste, her body upright and hips swaying, feeling his stare on her the whole time.

"So, is that a panther?" He asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

She stood still, her back to him as he stared at the black feline creature, stencilled in ink, that was climbing from the top of her ass cheek and up her back, standing about three inches tall.

"A Jaguar." She corrected, reaching up for the silk garment off the hook on the door.

"Oh I see. A wild cat eh?"

She could hear the smile in his voice, but his tone was serious.

"So you finally found it then? My other tattoo." She murmured, half attempting a whisper as she played with the soft fabric in her hands.

"I found it last night. Remember?"

A quiet, deep laugh reverberated from the back of her throat and she threw the silk robe over her shoulders, threading her arms though the armholes, then turning to face him.

"You like it?" She smiled.

"Yes." He whispered. "It's beautiful…. Like you."

"Is that a Derek Morgan line I hear?" She teased.

He shook his head slowly, "No line." He uttered. "I wouldn't even try that on you."

She wanted to say something, but finally he had her lost for words. She stared at him and they both just smiled at each other. She could see his eyes were lost in her and she knew it had all changed… Forever.

**That may have been a little long and soppy, but I can't help it with those two… I could have written another 5000 words from their evening but I think it would have bored you ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed…. Let me know what you think :o)**


End file.
